


On the Nature of Love

by InimitableTimeDragon (kairos_system)



Series: Supergirl Season 2 AUs [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dumbledore Bashing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Family, Happy Ending, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter References, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kara is a Harry Potter nerd, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairos_system/pseuds/InimitableTimeDragon
Summary: A week after Lex and Lillian Luthor have been put back in prison, Kara and Lena watch Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows for date night. Lena learns that one of her favorite characters isn't quite the hero she thought he was.





	On the Nature of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Legacy of Lex Luthor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362318) by [InimitableTimeDragon (kairos_system)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairos_system/pseuds/InimitableTimeDragon). 



> AKA: Aurora posts the end of their fanfic early. This can stand alone though, and doesn't spoil the other piece.

“I cannot believe Dumbledore would do that!” Lena declares, jamming the button on Kara’s remote to turn off the movie. “That he was raising Harry so he could be killed for the greater good? I _liked_ him!”

“Lee, you can’t decide you like a character until you get to the end of the series,” Kara says, laughing.

“Yeah, well, I gave up reading Deathly Hallows partway through because it was too depressing!” Lena shakes her head. “I just wanted him to rest in peace! You know, most of us non-straight people have had that toxic same-gender friend who manipulated us into thinking some bad things, so I was Team Dumbledore with the whole Grindelwald thing, but… ugh! Don’t make the mistake of doing a shitty thing for the “greater good” a second time!” Lena complains, flopping against the back of Kara’s sofa.

“Babe, if I knew watching Deathly Hallows was going to upset you this much, I never would have suggested it for date night,” Kara says, running her hand through Lena’s hair.

“It’s okay,” Lena halts her dramatics to make sure Kara knows she’s not mad at her. “Kiss me to make up for it?” she asks, biting her lip.

“Rao, Lena, you don’t need to be upset about Dumbledore being a dick to get me to kiss you,” Kara laughs softly, and then leans in to kiss Lena on the lips.

“This is nice,” Lena says with a smile, when she and Kara have changed to cuddling on the couch while eating popcorn.

“Yeah. Just me and you and popcorn. No Dumbledore or supposedly well-meaning family,” Kara says with a smile.

Lena looks at Kara with pain in her eyes. “But Dumbledore… he loved Harry, right?”

Kara thinks back to her adoptive father being “saved”, and how he’d said he’d been working with CADMUS because he loved her and Alex. “Call me crazy, but I really don’t think you can make someone think you care for them and then betray them, while loving them.”

“Yeah,” Lena mutters.

Kara gets the feeling they’re not talking about a movie anymore. “You’re thinking about the other Luthors, aren’t you?”

Lena gives Kara a small nod, avoiding her eyes. It’s been a week since CADMUS has been properly defeated and Lex Luthor locked away somewhere he’ll _really_ never break out of this time. Things are finally getting as normal as they can be when you’re a superhero dating a Luthor.

“I miss my family,” she admits. “However awful my mother was… she thought she was doing it for me.”

Kara is relieved that at least, Lena doesn’t say anything about Lex wanting the best for her or loving her. His actions over the past few months have made it evident that he was out for revenge and nothing more.

She puts a hand over her girlfriend’s. “I know. But you have a new family now — J’onn and James and Winn, and the Danvers. Well, the good ones at least.”

“And that’s what I need,” Lena leans forward and kisses Kara again, and the world melts away. They’re still a long way away from normal, but that’s okay.


End file.
